


don't tell your mother [kiss one another]

by leothequeenn



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, currently cannot remember how old ethan is compared to luke so sorry, i listened to Cool For the Summer like on repeat while writing this, jk they're just kinda sneaking around, lil losers in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leothequeenn/pseuds/leothequeenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Why are you here so late anyway?” It was more of a statement than a question, made clear by Ethan’s voice and how flat his tone was, but Luke still smiled and placed a chaste kiss to the boy’s throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	don't tell your mother [kiss one another]

**Author's Note:**

> sooo Cool For the Summer by Demi Lovato came out july 1st and ahhhh its so good so since im in a lukethan mood, sorry about this lmao

Ethan glanced up as he heard a knock at his window. He glared over at the clock instead, to focus on the red glare it gave off. Who the fuck was knocking at his window at three in the morning? Obviously someone with no manners. There was that stupid knock again and it was making Ethan nervous, because that knock was so damn loud, could his mother hear it? She probably could, though her room is across the hall from his.

With one last attempt to get the knocking out of his head, he covered his ears with a pillow. Of course, that never worked whenever he had ‘monsters in his closet’ so why would that work now? There was another knock and obviously whoever it was, was clearly not going to leave until they got what they wished for. Ethan got up and stomped over to his window, unlocking it and throwing it up, looking out into the yard.

“You’ve got to be kidding me--” he muttered but a small _boo_ off to his left side startled him, since he couldn’t see who it was until he was staring face to face with blue eyes watching him. A scar traveled down the intruder’s cheek and immediately Ethan knew who it was. “You almost gave me a heart attack. Then you really would’ve been screwed.”

Luke grinned at him. “Haven’t I told you not to exaggerate?”

“Haven’t I told you not to visit me in the middle of the night? Haven’t I told you not to sneak up on my left side?” Ethan mumbled under his breath, making his way back to his bed. He quickly snuggled up into his black comforter, hoping his mother didn’t hear him stumbling backwards when Luke scared him. “I seem to tell you a lot of things and you don’t listen to them.”

“Touché.” Luke climbed inside of the room, making his way over to the black-haired boy after toeing off his shoes, and he sat down next to him. Ethan backed up a bit out of instinct and Luke tutted his tongue, wrapping an arm around his shoulder and pulled him closer than he was before. “Don’t be scared of me.” His voice sounded a bit somber, definitely different from the teasing voice he had just minutes before, but Ethan couldn’t tell what expression he wore. Never cared to. Luke was on his left side, and there was no way that Ethan would turn to look at him because then he wouldn’t be able to look away. Luke pulled him closer, pulled him onto his lap as a way to coax the younger boy into answering, saying _something_ , and Ethan let out a tiny sigh as he felt Luke’s breathing against his back and his strong arms around Ethan’s hips.

“I’m not scared of you,” Ethan replied back quickly to make it seem like he wasn’t thinking about staring into those stupid blue eyes. “I just don’t want to be near you right now, that’s all.”

Ouch. Harsh.

Ethan held back a smirk that he wanted to so badly wear, to show that he wasn’t fucking around but he just couldn’t show that he was mad at Luke for waking him up. He couldn’t show that he was fucking angry at him for waking him up at three in the morning because the warmth radiating from Luke’s chest onto his back was apologizing for him. He felt Luke’s arms tighten around him and Ethan sighed once more, letting his head rest back against Luke’s shoulder. He stared up at the ceiling, blindly hearing the ceiling fan swirl around in its constant circle.

“Why are you here so late anyway?” It was more of a statement than a question, made clear by Ethan’s voice and how flat his tone was, but Luke still smiled and placed a chaste kiss to the boy’s throat.

“Does that answer your question?” Luke asked, his voice low and different and _rough_ and it made Ethan’s fingers clench around Luke’s wrists tightly. He had seen that side of Luke before, many times. It wasn’t hard to not see it, since he seemed to be the blond’s only interest, but that meant that Ethan had to keep up the façade of not being interested in him and to be honest, that was _exhausting_. There was another kiss placed closer to his jawline and Ethan turned his head to the side a bit, to avoid the reach of the blond’s stupid soft lips.

“Why right now? My mom’s sleeping.”

“We’ll be quiet.” There was the teasing tone in his voice again and Ethan looked back at him incredulously, his eyebrows furrowing together. They always did this kind of shit at Luke’s place for certain, specific reasons. One of them being Mrs. Nakamura.

Ethan shook his head. “I’m not doing it here.”

He couldn’t not see the smirk Luke wore as he stared at him, and suddenly the black-haired boy felt uncomfortable under his gaze. “Then we don’t have to do it here.”

Which meant that Ethan would have to go along with him. Though, it would feel nice sneaking out, and there was a bit of hesitation before Ethan stared back at the ceiling, nodding his head. “Fine. I’ll do what you want.”

Ethan was up in a moment and Luke followed, grabbing onto his hand before opening the window back up once more.

“My mom’s a lawyer, so if you do something idiotic and I get caught with you, I’m testifying against you,” Ethan grumbled under his breath and looked up at the other who still wore that same smirk. “I can’t believe I’m doing this.” He placed his hands on the windowsill, staring at the streetlight. He was about to climb out whenever Luke stopped him, and he almost _whined_ because why the fuck was he stopping him? Didn’t he want to leave?

“Speaking of,” Luke pulled him close, whispering into his ear, and Ethan blinked once, comprehending what he told him, “don’t tell your mother.”

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
